What is this feeling?
by SchuesterFan
Summary: Amy and Face have some feelings for each other but they are scared to admit it. But after one serious talk everything can change.


It's my second story of Face and Amy. Now I'm working on bigger story of two of them, I will publish it here as well. Of course, there will be also one shots. I hope you're going to like this one!

I don't own The A-Team.

* * *

It was warm late afternoon in Los Angeles. Sun was still high enough on blue sky to light the beach. Plenty of people were on the beach in the city centre that drove Face crazy. He preferred being in quiet place, where was no human being. Only he and his thoughts.

He was walking down the street, searching for some quiet restaurant where he could eat dinner all alone. Unfortunately, everywhere were a lot of people. He really didn't like it. So he decided to keep walking until he will need to come back.

The team just arrived home from their another mission in Texas. Face was really exhausted after that. His thoughts were around one girl, the only girl in the world that he couldn't have. She was his friend, best friend after all. He loved spending time with her, just being around her. She made him laugh, he could talk to her. He loved planning scams with her. Probably she was the only one who truly understood him. Amy Allen. He loved her.

Was it really love? Could Templeton 'Faceman' Peck love somebody? Since he remembered, he was all alone. He was with Leslie, he loved her. But it was in college, when he didn't know what the real life is. And she left him after all. That's why he went to Vietnam. To forget. And he did. He forgot about his feelings, he forgot about her. And now he had no idea what was a definition of real love. Did he want to know?

He had some feelings for Amy, he was sure about that. Every single time she was around, he smiled. He felt strange feeling in his stomach. He loved watching her when she was writing in her journal or when she was talking to somebody. He could spend whole life on watching her. Of course, he wanted more. That's why he enjoyed doing scams with her. It was the only time he could hold her hand or put his arm around her waist. But this feeling of enjoyment disappeared as quickly as it has shown up.

Face came in to one small restaurant near the beach. He took a seat near the exit and then ordered some food. He was watching sundown with small smile on his face. He imagined watching it with Amy, holding her and. Having her in his arms. Was he asking about too much?

"Here's your meal, Sir." Waiter put plate on his table with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything."

Face nodded and started eating. Actually he wasn't hungry. He ate a little bit of salad but then he just gave some money to waiter and went out of the restaurant.

_Where should I go_, he thought_. It's too early to go home and go to sleep. It will be the best if I just go for a long walk. Maybe after that I will start thinking straight about some things._

He came to the beach and started walking slowly on the shore. He heard a lot of voices, some conversations between people or children's laughter. He smiled to one boy who was playing on the shore.

"Face?" he heard someone's voice. He turned around and saw Amy walking towards him. She smiled at him and hugged him when she was close to him. "I had no idea you like long beach walks."

"Actually I don't," he admitted looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "But it's the best place to think."

"And what were you thinking about?" she asked curious. "About another scams for the team?"

"No." He laughed and shrugged. She put hand on his arm and smiled at him again. "I was thinking about life in general. I was wondering what love is."

"Love?" she coughed. She looked at him surprised but didn't laugh even if she wanted to. She noticed how serious he was. "Why?"

"I guess because I've never loved anyone," he whispered. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not, Face," she said smiling weakly. "You're very charming man. You're nice and friendly and I have to admit that you're also very good-looking guy."

"Then why I'm still alone?" he asked. She looked into his deep blue eyes. She was confused. Why was he asking her all those questions? It's not like Face. He was independent, tough and never cared about something like that. Was he changed? Did she really know him?

"Maybe because you're not that type of man who's looking for relationship," she answered quietly. Oh how she wish he was that type.

Every time Face was with different bombshell, Amy got jealous. Of course, she didn't want to be girl for one night, but she always wanted to be Face's girl. She wanted him to pay attention. She wished he could say she was beautiful or looked nice. Amy knew it would never happen but it would be nice to hear those words coming from his mouth.

Face looked at her. She could see disappointment in his eyes. What was going on? It definitely wasn't Face that she knew? Face she knew was withdrawn, quiet. Even if they were friends, they never talked about as serious things as having feelings to other person. Amy wanted to talk to him about that. Maybe she would finally find the right time to tell him about her feelings but she was always too scared to admit it even to herself.

"Maybe I should change something in me," he said and suddenly stopped. "Amy, can you tell me what love is?" She looked at him surprised. "Just explain me what is this feeling because I don't know if I know the right definition."

"Ur… Well, love is the feeling that two people share," she started looking at the sand. "Of course if we're talking about love between two people. But… Er… Yeah, this is the feeling that two people share. They want to be together as long as they can, they want to hear about each other's day. They want to hold each other's hand or kiss them. They just want to be around each other all the time."

"Do they have this strange feeling when they're around person they love?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Is this like butterflies flying in your stomach?"

"Yeah, sort of it," she said quietly. "You feel dizzy and your knees go weak when you are around this person. You enjoy spending time with this person, you love every detail about them."

He didn't say anything. He sat on the sand and started watching sea waves. She sat next to him but closed her eyes. She wanted this feeling to go away, to forget about her feelings for Face. Well, unless she told him the truth. She told him everything she knew about love, everything she felt for him. She was glad he didn't notice her heart started beating faster. He didn't notice anything.

They were sitting in silence for couple of minutes. Face was still observing waves and sun heading to horizon. Amy was sitting with closed eyes trying to breathe slower. She wanted to change her react on him. She could smell his cologne but tried to let this thought out of her mind. Her heart was pounding every time she felt him moving. Amy wanted Face to break silence between them, she wanted him to say something. Anything.

_Please, say something_, she thought.

When Amy opened her eyes she realized Face was looking into her eyes. His blue eyes were filled with strange sparkle. She looked at him surprised and just smiled weakly.

"Let's just go home," he said standing up. "Do you want me to walk you to home?"

"Yeah, it would be nice." Amy smiled as he helped her standing up.

They were walking to her apartment in silence. From time to time they said some things about their scams and missions of the team. They exchanged some looks but nobody said a word.

When they were in front of Amy's apartment they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"It was very nice," Amy said as she opened the door. "Do you want to come in for a tea or something?"

"No, I better be going home," he answered smiling. "I have to wake up tomorrow very early." Amy nodded hanging on the doorframe. He approached her closer with a charming smile on his face. He could hear her heart pounding. He smiled wider. Now his face was just inches from her. She could barely breathe. "Thank you for everything, Amy. You really helped me." He kissed her in a cheek as she closed her eyes. She sighed and then opened her eyes. "I will see you soon, kid."

"Yeah, see you, Face." She smiled weakly and then closed the door behind him. She fell at the door trying to catch regular breath. What was happening to her? She couldn't let herself to react like that when he was around. Not after all what she said to him. He would find out soon about her feelings. He wasn't stupid for god sake.

Suddenly she heard knocking on the door. She caught her breath and then opened it. She saw Face smiling weakly. She smiled back watching him carefully as he approached her closer. He leaned and whisper to her ear.

"Well, I think I'm in love." And after those words he smiled once again as he kissed her passionately on her lips.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, please review! It really means a lot to me!


End file.
